When pouring hot water from a tea kettle such as the traditional kettle shown in FIGS. 1-4, everyone has encountered the problem where, during pouring the hot water from the spout, the steam rising from the hot water burns the hand holding the kettle handle. What is needed are solutions to this common problem.